When Doubts Arise
by smileplease91
Summary: Owain is having doubts whether he is truly showing Robin how much he loves her. Set after Hot Springs Scramble.


_*I was going to put this in A Day in the Life, but I realized it was probably too… steamy?... for a rated T writing. So, with more freedom, here we go._

 _ **blueeyesdarkmagic**_ _, this is for you!*_

She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was him, fast asleep. A sleepy smile spread on her face as she reached over and placed her hand lightly on his cheek, which gave a slight twitch when she did. The son of Henry and Lissa, he was every bit as eccentric has the two of them, with Henry's odd gentleness thrown in. She never knew she could love someone as hard and deeply as she loved him, and Morgan was their pride and joy. Yet, now, as she laid beside him in silence and tranquility, it somehow felt… surreal.

" _I don't have enough money for a ring,"_ his voice echoed in her head. _"But, I promise… I'll get one for you soon enough."_

She leaned forward, only slightly disturbing the sheets that covered them, and leaned her forehead on his.

" _Owain…" she sighed, but not out of impatience or annoyance. "I don't have to have a ring. Just being married to you is enough. Didn't I tell that to you during the battle?"_

 _His eyes cast themselves away from hers, guilt in them. "Yeah, but…"_

 _She closed the distance between them, her hands on his chest. "There are other ways to express love. Other ways that I certainly value far more than just a ring."_

" _Yeah?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "Have… have I been doing some of those?"_

 _She nodded. "Of course. You may have gotten some of your father's… eccentricities when it comes to love, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Not to mention the amazing way you instantly picked up on being Morgan's father."_

 _Owain gave her a nervous smile. "Heh, he's just as epic as me. He has the blood of a hero in him, after all." He then gave her a wink. "I'm talking about you, Robin. Not me."_

 _Robin let out a small laugh. "You're every bit of the hero as I am, if not more. And you know what?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Your love is worth more than a ring."_

 _She then kissed him, deeply, passionately, expressing emotions that words failed to do. His hand cupped the side of her face, as tender as always._

He moved slightly, his arm reaching over her bare waist, pushing the covers down slightly. As quietly as she could, she moved closer to him, pressing her body into his, her cheeks flushing at the memory…

" _Owain…" she moaned into his ear as he kissed her neck. Without provocation, she titled her chin up, allowing easier access for him. Her hands worked on his clothing, trying to remove the articles, and before she knew it, he had hers off and on the floor. His lips trailed away from her neck to her chest, giving tender kisses, then moved lower, skimming along her stomach… lower and lower- her head snapped back as she covered her mouth, a long moan escaping her mouth._

A cold breeze entered from the window, and Robin grabbed onto the covers, covering them again.

 _Owain leaned up and took her hand away from her mouth. "I want to hear you. Don't silence yourself."_

" _But-"_

 _He kissed her knuckles. "It's not like we haven't heard everyone else. They know what goes on."_

 _She blushed and gave him a stern look. "That's not the same!"_

 _At this, Owain laughed. "You worry too much." Then, he lowered himself down and resumed where he had left off. Out of reflex, she covered her mouth again as his tongue focused on her most sensitive areas. Her other hand found its way to his hair and took a handful; without saying anything, she moved him closer to her, his hands gripping her thighs and holding her tighter to him. Within seconds, her hips began to move on their own, and she felt him smile against her. By her actions, he knew how well he was doing._

 _Her moans increased the closer she drew, and in due time, her back arched as she reached her limit. She was louder than she meant to be, but to him, she wasn't loud at all. When her back went back down to the bed, he rose up and looked down at her, a loving smile on his face. Before he could say anything, she sat up and began to remove his clothes. Once they were off, she rolled him over and sat over him. Her eyes locked onto his for a short time, and she could feel his arousal on her thigh. She rose her hips up and lowered down- a low, guttural groan came from him as he gripped the sheets, his chin titling up. Always, at first, she had to get used to the tightness, but it didn't take long. She began to move, taking him deeper and deeper; she moved slowly, being sure to take it slow and draw it out. She needed him to know how much he mattered to her, because he had doubted himself for who knows how long. He made sure to let her know how much she meant to him; she never had to question it. For a brief moment, she felt guilty that she had given him reasons to doubt. Tonight, she would show him everything she felt._

 _His hands found her hips and gripped them, helping her to move. Her hands on his chest, she increased her speed, feeling pleasure immense. She wondered how he felt, or if he felt as much as she did._

" _Robin," he moaned, his grip on her hips tightening- there was her answer. He started to move his hips with her, going even deeper into her. She had been so focused on him that she was unaware of exactly how loud she was becoming until she saw the smile on his face; his favorite part of making love was hearing and feeling her as she reached her climaxes. With gentleness, he then rolled her over held took her hands into his, holding them above her head as he moved with more intensity and desire. They had been making love, but this was more about need and passion. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding herself onto him even more. His head leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth, which made her moan all the louder. As much as she wanted her hands freed, he held them above her, his thrusts more powerful. Low groans came from him, sweat drenching the both of them. Her back arched yet again as she found her release, and this time, he finally let go of her hands and gripped the sheets tightly, his mouth moving from her breasts to her lips, his tongue darting inside, entwining with hers. Her moans became muffled in his mouth, her fingers digging into his back- she was sure they would leave marks, but she was beside herself. Her head leaned back, her lips breaking away from his._

" _Robin…" he breathed. "I love you. I love you."_

 _One of his hands moved behind her head and caressed her, while the other continued to grip the sheets._

 _Building. The need. The desire. He felt her orgasm again, her nails digging into his back all the more._

" _Owain!" she cried out._

 _And that was it. It hit him hard, and she felt his release. He thrust slower and slower until it was all ridden out, leaving the both of them panting and exhausted. He stared down at her, her tired but tender eyes on him as a smile formed on her face. He kissed her gently, leaned his forehead on hers… and smiled as well._

He opened his eyes to see her so close, a smile the first thing given by her.

"Good morning," she greeted softly.

"Mm-hm," he nodded as he started to sit up. "Atch! Oww!" He reached back and peeled the sheets off his back- blood in thin lines stained them. With a smirk, he glance to Robin, who blushed vividly and pulled the covers over her face. "Anna's sister's gonna be so mad." He then put his hand up to his face in his iconic way. "Verily, what tale should we give her? One of heroic deeds, saving everyone in this place from stray Risen? Nay! It should be-"

She reached up and covered his mouth, a strained grin on her face. "Nothing as epic as that, I assure you. But, I'll think of something." Robin stood up, the covers falling off her naked body- and Owain's eyes were greeted once more with a lovely sight. "Let's see. You scratched yourself in your sleep? That's believable. Everyone does sometimes."

"Not as epic."

"No, not as epic, but it'll have to do, Owain."

"I'd go with epic."

"No, Owain."

He rose up, walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder. "But, Robin. What we did last night was certainly more-"

"Don't say epic-"

"Epic than just saying I scratched myself in my sleep. I do believe someone else did that for me."

Robin blushed again. "We're going with my story."

"Fine, fine," Owain sighed, disappointed. He then kissed her cheek. "Thank you for everything. Really."

She gave him an honest smile. "No more doubting yourself. Okay?"

He nodded, holding her tighter. "No more."


End file.
